ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Cat/Commentary
Ello everyone! I'm Brandon 10, the writer and artist for Brandon 10. Today, I'll be doing a little review/commentary thing for the episode, Copy Cat. ---- Okay so before we dive into this thing, I just realized how off the intro sounds after doing this for so long. I mean who would have guessed that Brandon 10 wrote Brandon 10. And he did the art too? Wow. Also, today doesn't mean anything. Time is relative. Especially in space and other dimensions. Anyways, back to the episode. Or into the episode, we didn't even get started yet haha. This is the first episode of the final season of Brandon 10 that I will be reviewing. It's actually the second episode but I guess I thought this one was more interesting. Well, with the benefit of hindsight... Anyways, the episode begins on a prison boat. It's like a prison bus but it floats. The Mutater is on the boat and- okay, I'm not gonna lie, this is episode starts off a lot like Divided We Stand but at least I'm acknowledging it here as opposed to the trivia. The trivia was very deceiving back then. (shakes fist) TRIVIA! So the fish is trained, some how. I mean, if it was a dolphin sure but those are fish. Speaking of dolphins, the Omnitrix, the canon one, can scan Dolphins. I find this completely obsurd and will not be adding that element in my series. So back to the episode, the fish brings forth a piece of technology. Which is water-proof in case you wondering how it can survive underwater and other science facts. Now the real question is where did the water-proof technology come from? Plot twist, the sea monster from Episode 3 was secretly a evil genius. Or it could be some left over robots from that other episode. That would actually make more sense than the first senario. I'll get a name check on that other episode later. Moving on! The Mutator uses the piece to complete a small device, not a helmet, and mutates the fish into a shark thing that can tip the boat over and make it catch on fire. Would've been cooler if it was like a shark dragon. Dragon Shark! Unforunately, water dragons are quite rare these days. Which makes us make to Episode 3 (Water Worries). Now that the Mutator has escape, he's going to get some sweet revenge. The set then goes to the beach as opposed to the scene. If that was the case, it would be a fake beach. Filming at a private beach would be more cost-effective although I guess you'd have to pay for beach rights. I didn't pay for beach rights though, don't tell the authorities that I wrote a fan fiction set on their beach without their permission. Brandon is at the beach now and he is joined by two more. Now introducing some recurring characters other than his only best friend and a piece of technology. I'm kidding, Computer is more than just a piece of machinery. S/He's the pinnacle of the series. We're introduced to Kayla and Sophia, Brandon's nieces. You might be saying, "Why nieces?" I have a very personal reason as to why I chose that plus the fact that I forgot cousins were a thing despite the show that this one is based off of has cousins as its main characters. Insert facepalm here. Oh and if you have another question related to the nieces thing, I already know it and I'm not going to mention it here because not-so reasons. Wow, a commentary that withholds information. This is new. All I'm gonna say is it's pretty much a plot hole and I would perfer not to stand too close so I don't fall in or something. I'm gonna stop now before I take this metaphor too far. So Kayla reads a book and Sophia makes sandcastles. Brandon claims that both of which aren't fun and proceeds to transform into aliens and terrorize the citizens at the beach. Kidding. That's what I thought initally but a little re-read can make the biggest difference. The Omnitrix actually starts acting up and Brandon leaves the two kids alone, by themselves, on a beach full of strangers, to check it out. This is addressed in the episode, by the way- don't leave your kids alone unless they're surprisingly good at survival and self-defense... or a safe place, in case they don't have super powers or unbelievable skills. I was actually thinking a little girl with claws, from a certain movie made recently about a old man with mutant abilities, but I'm not sure if I should mention that in a commentary meant for something that was made in 2011. The Omnitrix then transforms Brandon into Ditto, I guess. Unless he accidentally transforms. Wacking a device that can turn you into an alien, could possibly lead to you becoming said alien. Oh and the girls see him transform. And this is Ditto's first appearance. This is the only time where- Oh who am I kidding? This happened before in Infected with Cannonbolt and Camp Invasion with Wildvine. Now he's another episode of a fanon show focusing on a canon alien. I guess, that can work. I wanted to show that you can have Brandon 10 with Ben 10 aliens or something like that. Like a balance between two worlds that were similar, sadly the similarities started catching up with me and I realized in the fourth season. Doesn't mean it's a bad series, it's my series so I gotta defend it but I'm definitely not gonna act like there aren't things I would love to change about it. coughrebootcough. The nieces thing is fixed though, same with Coco's name. I keep telling you guys, I thought it was a male name when I created the character. Weird part of the episode. I dunno, there could be weirder things. (Trying to avoid making a reference right now. It's an internal struggle and the struggle is real.) This commentary stuff is a thought train, by the way. I only edit out some minor stuff. Back to the weird part of the episode. Ditto tries to remember his power when fighting against the Mutater. But if it's his first appearance and you never used him before, how can you remember what his power is? I guess this can go three ways: One - he has used him before and the Omnitrix was just malfunctioning, Two - This could be the internal Ditto surfacing but sharing a body with Brandon could result in memory alteration and Three - Bad word choice on the writer's fault. Seriously, past me, get your stuff together. Once Ditto figures out his powers and gets beat by the fish Mutant, he finds a snack bar with extra hot sauce. Extra hot sauce is hot sauce that is so hot that it burns by touching just the bottle itself. It's not actually called "Extra Hot Sauce" but that's probably as good as done now. Pretty sure that's like a chemical experiment gone wrong. It's no longer a condiment, it's a safety hazard. It's used to help decompose tough food. Extra Hot Sauce, get it now. That wasn't meant to be a commerical for a fictional product but I'm happy with the result. Using the hot sauce, Ditto forces the Mutant to retreat back into the ocean from once it came. Now this is where the episode starts veering off into its own direction, the battle is over and it's time for Ditto to time out and turn back into Brandon but the clone that Ditto had formed refuses to return back, claiming he is his own man now. And, when it's actually time to time out, that Ditto clone actually threatens to end Brandon's life in order to survive. This is why we don't clone in the show anymore. Copies of Brandon are just not a good idea, like a disruption in the Universe. They always tend to find themselves on the dark side. Or maybe Brandon should just treat his other selves better. Which he actually has, looking towards the future. I still don't know if I'm able to mention that stuff in here. However, this isn't really the case of bad clone syndrome, the copy actually believes he is the original as opposed to knowing he's a clone. Dittos are weird. So they both decide to time themselves out by slapping the Omnitrix symbol, a first except it was probably used in the Brandon 10,000 episode and maybe was just a suppressed memory. Or the Ditto is from the future somehow. I'm looking at you Brandon 10: Alien Force with your instant switches. Now there are two Brandons, one in human form while the other is stuck as Ditto. Which is all fine and dandy until he whips out his own Omnitrix. From reading it, it sounds like he has one on his wrist now but I'm just imaging him spinning the dial on his forehead the whole time. Ditto then transforms into Upgrade but has limited access to that form, I'm guessing it's because he already a transformation and you can't have two transformations at once. Fusions were so two seasons ago, anyways. Brandon and Ditto then fight with Ditto able to switch between transformations for some reason. I'm assuming he looks like Ditto versions of the aliens. Kinda like a fusion but not really. Like imagine Upgrade or Cannonbolt but more Ditto-like. Yeah, later, Diamondhead transforms back into Brandon and Ditto transforms into Big Boo. It says "Big Boo-like Ditto" So I guess it's still Ditto but he looks more like Big Boo now rather than Big Boo looking a lot like Ditto, which makes more sense now that I'm thinking about it. Ditto then transforms into Slime Shot and Brandon counters with Rocks. Rocks was also called Rocky Road in the episode which is weird. I think it was a reference to Roads who had his own version of Rocks and I wanted to avoid adding to the collection of Rocks on the Wiki. Ditto throws a tantrum on how he doesn't have Rocks which means... (checking ahead) This is his first appearance. Which I knew before I checked, I just wanted to make sure. Also the whole tantrum because I don't have that alien thing is sorta inspired by Coco. By sorta, I mean Coco doesn't have tantrums but he does feel that way in one episode, I believe. Then he starts getting his own transformations which are in Ultimate Hero so I guess Brandon got 'em anyways... sorta. Talking about the future again. 2011, remember? Ditto, now getting tired of fighting himself? Or I guess I could just say Brandon. Tired of fighting Brandon, he transforms into Freezefire and uses his nieces against him. Rocks then decides to turn himself in until he releases that Ditto is probably gonna roast them anyways and destroy him. He also gets the idea to trap his feet in rock and uppercut him while he's distracted. Knocked out, the Ditto clone transforms back into his normal form and Rocks absorbs him into the Omnitrix before timing out. Happy endings. Also the parents show up. And the plot hole alert all the way up to 11... Okay, so if you put two and two together. Brandon has nieces so that means he has a brother or sister with kids. The parents show up meaning one of them is Brandon's brother/sister unless it gets all complicated with steps and laws and long losts. Family trees are weird. So that's why I didn't want to mention it because I haven't done anything like that in the future shows. No mention of a sibling anywhere; just cousins, parents, uncles and nieces. And cousin parents too which I guess are aunts and more uncles. So yeah, plot hole. Will I do something about in the reboot? Most likely. So now Kayla and Sophia go home and Brandon continues his time at the beach until the Mutater returns. Callback! And he's with his new giant squid of doom. Would be funny if he named it that. He's crazy but I don't know if he's that crazy. Giant squid Mutant is also from the canon but would be perfer a giant Mutant seahorse instead? ---- So that was the episode. Interesting but would be better without the Divided we Fall similarities. That's just my opinion. If you don't see it, don't mind what I just said. Oh right I was gonna name check something. An episode... Ocean Land! It was Ocean Land. The robots from Ocean Land could be the pieces at the beginning of the episode, that would make sense AND be a tie-in that nobody saw coming. Genius! Not a confirmation though, I'm just talking about old episodes (trying to talk about just old episodes, more like it) not rewrite them with crazy theories. So overall, it was alright episode. Clone fights never get old so that's what this episode has to offer. Also Kayla and Sophia make their first appearances and appear multiple times in the Original Series unlike an iconic shack that serves juice. Mhm. Thanks for checking out this commentary and I'll see you later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 03:11, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Reviews Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Commentaries Category:Behind the Scenes